User talk:Bluestar11796
Archive 1 Hello, do you like Adventures In BayClan? If you do, they have a wiki now! If you want to contribute, here is the link: http://bayclan.wikia.com/wiki/Adventures_in_Bayclan_Wiki Moonstar365 (talk) 20:49, January 2, 2018 (UTC)Moonstar365 Twigbranch Hello Bluestar! I'm working on awards for PC contributions, and I'd like to use Twigbranch for joining the project. As the OA, can I ask you if I may use Twigbranch's warrior?Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 00:55, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Thankyou!Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 01:00, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Congrats on win Hey! I'm Thunder, Project Awards' deputy, and we've noticed you've done over 1k edits and we very much appreciate your contributions! If you want to use this award in your userspace, the code is 00:59, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Finleap image Sorry, you know very well it's first come first serve. I'd like to keep it. Tree Can I have the file for Tree? Email: wildthings379@gmail.com. Awards Thanks for being here so long! 20:42, April 18, 2018 (UTC) More awards Usage: Usage: Usage: Usage: Usage: Usage: Usage: Usage: Usage: Usage: Usage: 23:21, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Awards 23:39, December 19, 2018 (UTC) PCA Hi blue! :) You had reserved Dark's to-be along with Bluestar's alt, but we are only allowed one charart reserved at a time. We allowed two when we were redoing Broken's chararts. Sorry! 19:59, January 2, 2019 (UTC) I discussed it with a few others and I believe that was only for huge redos, like MC or deputy, where there are lots. For to-be, there are so few, we decided not to have a redone plus original image. 20:11, January 2, 2019 (UTC) PCA Heyy Blue. I've nominated you for SW in PCA, if you're willing to accept/decline, whatever you'd like to do, you can check it out here^^ 05:37, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Award 17:16, January 24, 2019 (UTC) SW You're now an SW 8D welcome to the lead team Blue! 01:01, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Award 20:16, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Award 02:09, February 18, 2019 (UTC) another one! 00:38, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Bluestar's leader alts Hey so fairly recently bluestar's whole set had their eyes changed to be ice blue since they were too dark before, and I just noticed that your three new leader alts have a darker blue color more similar to her old eye color. Whenever you get the chance, do you think you could maybe tweak the eyes to be closer to the set's current color? Thanks! Hi Blue (if i can call you so)! Its me Silverhawk99, you can also call me Silver, Hawky, Swifty, Swiftpaw,,,,,,. Why is Bluestar your favourite character? I hope you have a good day =^-^= Silverhawk99 08:57, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Kit Rush Warrior rush 17:35, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Rushes rush 03:42, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Mintpaw Alrighty, will do! It'll have to wait until I get home from work though. I don't have the time rn to search for it. So, I don't have it anymore. I honestly thought I did, but I spent a fair bit of time searching last night and couldn't find it at all. re: I lost all my file due to a computer failure recently, so you'll unfortunately have to colourpick it. 20:35, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Awards 13:51, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Snowkit Howdy there! Would you mind telling me what color you used for Snowkit's shading? I'd like to make sure he matches as best as I can. Awards 02:50, September 28, 2019 (UTC) sorreltail heyo! was just wondering if I could have her warrior file for colours to match the starclanner to? my email is maxroadwarrior99@gmail.com :D thank you so much hello me again! might i be able to get an updated version of sorretail's file? same email as before ^^ Poppy+Sorrel hey there! do you mind tossing me the file for Sorreltail's apprentice? I'm doing Poppyfrost's, and I wanted it to match what you have going. strife.heart@hotmail.com; thank you!! Awards ^^ 20:27, November 7, 2019 (UTC) BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLUESTAR!!!!!!!! 00:49, November 8, 2019 (UTC) BDAY Happy Birthday, Bluestar! May StarClan light your path, holy wikian! -- 01:55, November 8, 2019 (UTC) happy birthday :) Happy birthday, Bluestar. You probably don't know me but I've always looked up to you for how kind you are. ooooooo 02:45, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Awards Congrats! 02:10, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Eaglewing I was on discord and after some talking Jayce recommended that I ask you if you wanted to tweak your Eaglewing set. I think that it isn’t according enough because she is shown as ginger on the family tree and is described as ginger. I don’t want to be nitpicks or rude and it’s not that I don’t think it looks good, it does, it’s just that it doesn’t seem quite right. Since we aim to be a Wikipedia I feel it would help to have a more accurate set of charart even though she is just a background character. I don’t want you to feel forced to do anything and I just think it would be more appropriate for a wiki to have the art be closer to accuracy. Leave me a message if you’d like.— 15:36, February 22, 2020 (UTC) re: Eaglewing I hope I’m not coming off as rude but you have her as a tabby and with lighter areas. Since we aim to be a Wikipedia I feel that the charart should be as accurate as possible. And I was thinking that maybe you match it to the family tree. I understand if you don’t want to, just trying to stand up for my point. Ok, np!-- 03:27, February 23, 2020 (UTC)